AN TOLL DUBH The Dungeon
by PadBlack
Summary: AU Szenario: Sirius und Remus gefangen von Todessern...sie bekommen Gesellschaft...Snape...der nächste Vollmond steht kurz bevor...[COMPLETE]
1. Der Anfang

Das Folgende gilt auch für alle nachfolgenden Kapitel…

**Disclaimer:** Oh weh, dieses Mal habe ich gleich mehrfach „geklaut": Sirius, Remus, Snape und alle anderen natürlich bei JKRowling und Co. Den Titel bei meiner Lieblingsband „Runrig" und die Idee oder zumindest den Grundgedanken auf einer anderen Website. Man möge mir bitte verzeihen und mildernde Umstände gelten lassen, da ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene, sondern nur zum Spaß und für hoffentlich ein paar Reviews schreibe. ;o)

**Autor:** PadBlack

**Beta:** Padfoot's Mate (Danke … ich schulde dir viel … vor allem für die Kommata –g-)

**A/N:** Diese Geschichte ist ein bisschen „anders" aufgebaut, als die meisten Fanfictions. Die „Haupthandlung" findet nur in den Gedanken der Hauptcharaktere statt. Ich hoffe, dass sie einigermaßen IC geworden sind. Der Inhalt selbst ist komplett AU. Aber mir hat die Idee gefallen und jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft, sie auch umzusetzen.

**Rating:** ab 12/13

**Zeitrahmen:** Tja, total AU aber ca. 2 Jahre nach Band 3

**Inhalt:** Sirius und Remus gefangen von den Todessern … sie bekommen Gesellschaft … der nächste Vollmond steht kurz bevor…

**Achtung:** winziger Spoiler zu HP Band 6

So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

Lest und reviewt bitte!

_**AN TOLL DUBH- The Dungeon**_

**Der Anfang…**

„Rein mit euch!"

Die beiden gefesselten Männer wurden grob in das steinerne Verlies gestoßen.

Stöhnend blieben sie am Boden liegen.

Mit einem endgültigen Krachen fiel die schwere Eisentür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Die vermummten Gestalten jenseits der Gitterstäbe lachten höhnisch beim Anblick der übel zugerichteten Gestalten. Sie hatten ihren Spaß mit ihnen gehabt, sie nach einfacher, aber sehr effektiver Muggelart verprügelt, hin und wieder unterstützt durch den einen oder anderen Folterfluch.

Einer der Vermummten schwang seinen Zauberstab und löste damit die Fesseln der Gefangenen.

„Macht es euch doch bequem! Ihr bekommt bald noch Gesellschaft … ein lieber Freund wird sich zu euch gesellen ... und dann geht der Spaß erst richtig los."

Lachend zogen sich die Todesser zurück und ließen die Männer in ihrem Gefängnis allein.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schaffte es zuerst, sich wieder zu bewegen und mühsam aufzurichten. Er war übel zugerichtet. Sein linkes Auge war fast gänzlich zugeschwollen, seine Lippe aufgeplatzt, und das Blut hatte sein halbes Gesicht verschmiert. Stöhnend hielt er sich die Seite, die eine oder andere Rippe schien auch gebrochen zu sein.

„Moony?"

Ein Stöhnen war die Antwort.

„Na, immerhin lebst du noch!"

Langsam kroch er auf seinen Freund zu.

Der braunhaarige Mann sah ebenso zerschunden aus. Mühevoll versuchte er, eine sitzende Haltung einzunehmen.

Beide Männer saßen gegen die Wand gelehnt und schwiegen eine Weile, dann brach es plötzlich heftig aus Sirius heraus.

„Verdammt, wie konnten wir nur so blöd sein und uns in diese Falle locken lassen?"

Remus' Antwort war ruhig.

„Eben weil es eine Falle war, Sirius!"

„Und wer hat uns diese Falle gestellt? Ganz klar, Snape!", beantwortete Sirius sich seine Frage selbst.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Entweder Severus ist tatsächlich ein Verräter …",

Sirius' schnaubte verächtlich, doch Remus fuhr ungerührt fort: „oder er wusste selbst nicht, dass seine Informationen falsch und somit eine Falle waren."

„Wie auch immer, Snape ist schuld!"

Sirius war bockig wie ein kleines Kind.

Remus seufzte.

„Vielleicht haben wir Glück, und Dumbledore lässt uns bereits suchen. Wir sind schon ziemlich lange überfällig. Wir hätten bereits gestern zurück in Hogwarts sein müssen, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Inzwischen sind es kaum noch 12 Stunden, bis der Vollmond aufgeht."

„Wenn du es sagst." Sirius sah Remus prüfend an. „Aber selbst wenn Dumbledore uns suchen lässt, hätte er doch nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, wo wir uns jetzt befinden. Wir wissen es ja selber nicht. Oder hast du eine Ahnung?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er hatte eine ordentliche Beule an der Stirn.

„Wir befinden uns wahrscheinlich im Haus irgendeines Todessers … vermutlich Malfoys, dem Kerker nach zu urteilen. So etwas gibt es heute nur noch in alten Herrenhäusern."

Ihre Unterhaltung geriet ins Stocken und schließlich hingen beide Männer ihren Gedanken nach. Die Zelle nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit zu untersuchen machte wenig Sinn, alles solider Fels und Eisengitter. Außerdem waren beide noch zu sehr durch ihre Verletzungen beeinträchtigt und jede unnötige Bewegung hätte weitere Schmerzen bedeutet.

Nach einer Weile wurden Stimmen laut.

Schritte näherten sich.

Die Todesser kehrten zurück und hatten ein weiteres Opfer in ihrer Mitte:

eine vermummte und gefesselte Gestalt.

Einer der Todesser, Lucius Malfoy, trotz Maske eindeutig an den langen weißblonden Haaren zu erkennen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Remus und Sirius und befahl ihnen, sich in die hinterste Ecke der Zelle zurückzuziehen. Dann wurde ihre Zellentür geöffnet und die Gestalt zu ihnen in die Zelle gestoßen.

Gleich darauf waren sie wieder eingesperrt.

Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und die beiden Männer erkannten, wer ihr Zellengenosse war:

Severus Snape!

Damit war die Frage nach dessen Loyalität wohl beantwortet!

Malfoy trat vor und sprach zu seinen Gefangenen.

„Na, freut ihr euch, euren lieben Freund zu sehen?"

Dann wandte er sich direkt an den Tränkemeister.

„Tja, Snape, dieses Mal hast du die falschen Informationen weiter gegeben!"

Grölendes Gelächter der Todesser hallte in dem Kellergewölbe wider.

„Du bist gradewegs in die Falle getappt, die dir der dunkle Lord gestellt hat. Hast brav die Lügen geglaubt, die dir aufgetischt wurden, bist schnurstracks zu deinem Herrchen Dumbledore gelaufen, und der hat diese zwei Idioten losgeschickt … uns gradewegs in die Falle."

Die umstehenden Todesser lachten noch lauter.

Malfoy fuhr fort.

„Jedenfalls, aus Anerkennung für meine Verdienste, darf ich mich nun um deine Hinrichtung kümmern."

Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„In ziemlich genau 12 Stunden geht der Vollmond auf … nun, wir alle hier wissen wohl", Malfoy machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, „was dieses Naturereignis mit manchen … Menschen anstellt. Sie verwandeln sich in reißende Bestien. Da möchte man doch nicht in ihrer Nähe sein, nicht wahr, mein lieber Severus?"

Malfoys Augen glitzerten verschlagen hinter den Sehschlitzen seiner Maske.

„Wie es der Zufall aber nun will, befindet sich unter euch eine dieser gefährlichen Kreaturen. Und du, mein lieber Snape, wirst das Vergnügen haben, seiner Verwandlung in nächster Nähe beiwohnen zu dürfen."

Wieder grölten die Todesser.

„Wir sind alle schon sehr gespannt auf das kleine Schauspiel, das sich uns dann bieten wird! Sei dir gewiss, Snape, wir werden deinen Tod mit großem Vergnügen verfolgen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja dennoch Glück und der Köter Black verteidigt dich gegen seinen Werwolf-Freund … aber nach allem, was man so von eurer gegenseitigen Zuneigung hört, würde ich darauf an deiner Stelle nicht hoffen." Malfoys Stimme triefte vor Hohn.

„Und damit ihr auch immer wisst, wie lange es noch dauert bis zum großen Show-down, lassen wir euch etwas da."

Ein durch ein Tuch abgedeckter Gegenstand wurde in den Vorraum der Zelle getragen. Der verhüllende Stoff verschwand und zum Vorschein kam ein riesiges magisches Stundenglas.

Malfoy schwang seinen Zauberstab und über dem Stundenglas erschien eine Zahl in der Luft: 12:00:00

„In wenigen Augenblicken ist es soweit, dann werdet ihr genau sehen können, wann euer, im Moment ach so harmloser, Werwolf zur reißenden Bestie wird."

Die in der Luft schwebende Zahl leuchtete plötzlich hell auf und dann begann der Countdown.

**11:59:59**

**11:59:58**

**11:59:57**

**_TBC_**

Und?  
Fragen, Kommentare, Kritik oder einfach nur ein liebes Review?  
Alles sehr erwünscht!

Yours, PadBlack


	2. Verachtung, Abscheu, Verzweiflung

**VIELEN DANK FÜR EURE LIEBEN REVIEWS!**

Reviewantworten stehen ab jetzt in meiner Bio ;o)

**A/N:** Ab hier spielt die Geschichte in den Gedanken der drei Hauptcharaktere: Remus, Sirius und Snape. Die Reihenfolge der Gedanken ist immer dieselbe und ich denke, es sollte eindeutig sein, bei wem es sich um wen handelt. ;o)

Die „Überschriften" geben immer einen Teil der Gefühle, der Person wider.

Bitte schreibt mir doch, ob ich die Charaktere „getroffen" habe und wie euch die Idee überhaupt gefällt!

* * *

_**AN TOLL DUBH- The Dungeon**_

**11:55:43**

**11:55:42**

**11:55:41**

**Verachtung**

Ja, starrt mich ruhig an! Na, was denkt ihr, ihr „mutigen" Gryffindor?  
Freut ihr euch, dass mich meine so genannten Freunde doch noch enttarnt haben?

Hah, Black, ich wette, du kannst dich nicht entscheiden, zwischen Schadenfreude und Schiss um dein eigenes verdammtes Leben.

Und du Lupin … du ach so edler Werwolf … na, hast du Mitleid mit mir?  
Du widerliche Kreatur!  
In ein paar Stunden kannst du endlich vollenden, was du damals bei der peitschenden Weide nicht geschafft hast.

Oh ja, ich hab dir den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut, aber du hast leider nicht genug davon genommen, du hättest ihn gestern und heute auch noch nehmen müssen … so ist er vollkommen nutzlos … die ganze Arbeit, die Zeit, die das Brauen dieses Trankes in Anspruch genommen hat … umsonst … er wird überhaupt nicht wirken und du wirst zu einer primitiven, reißenden Bestie und mich töten … und dein verdammter Köter von einem Freund wird grinsend daneben stehen.  
Warum bist du nicht längst einem Werwolf-Beseitigungs-Kommando in die Hände gefallen?

* * *

**Abscheu**

_Snape … Snape … Snape … diese widerliche Kanaille!  
Ich hasse diesen schleimigen Bastard!  
Wieso hat sich dieser Idiot nur enttarnen lassen … ja, Moony, ich weiß … WIR haben uns schließlich auch übertölpeln lassen.  
Verdammt Moony, warum musst du nur immer so einen Gerechtigkeitssinn an den Tag legen? Kannst du nicht ein Mal ein Auge zudrücken?  
Es ist immerhin „nur" Snape … Snivellus!  
Der Mistkerl, der daran Schuld ist, dass du deinen Posten in Hogwarts verloren hast.  
Der Schleimbolzen, der dich in der Schule schon immer auf dem Kieker gehabt hatte._

_Lass mich ihn einfach erwürgen!_

_Aber nein … 'du bist kein Mörder, Sirius!' Hast du mir gesagt … na, wenn schon … alle Welt glaubt schließlich, dass ich einer bin, was soll's und es wäre noch dazu eine gute Tat!_

_Du, Moony fürchtest dich doch davor, ein Mörder zu werden.  
Das weiß ich ganz genau!  
Im Grunde täte ich dir nur einen Gefallen._

_Wenn kein Wunder geschieht, wirst du in weniger als 12 Stunden Snape zerfleischen … und was dann?  
Ich weiß, dass du dir das, sollten wir das hier überleben, nie verzeihen wirst._

_Ich brauche keine Angst vor dir zu haben.  
Ich werde mich einfach verwandeln.  
Du wirst Padfoot nichts tun … auch ohne Wolfsbanntrank.  
Zumindest kannst du mich nicht mit dem Werwolffluch infizieren.  
Und selbst wenn du mich attackierst, Padfoot ist dir beinahe __ebenbürtig!_

* * *

**Verzweiflung**

**Die beiden machen mich noch wahnsinnig!**

**Verdammt!  
Kann sich Sirius nicht ein einziges Mal beherrschen?  
Kann er nicht ein einziges Mal sein Gehirn benutzen?**

**Er und Severus spießen sich nun schon die ganze Zeit gegenseitig mit Blicken auf … na, immerhin haben sie endlich aufgehört sich zu beschimpfen und ich konnte Sirius grade noch davon abhalten, Severus einfach zu erwürgen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es wohl ein gnädigeres Schicksal für ihn gewesen wäre, als das, was ihn erwartet … nämlich von einem Werwolf zerfleischt zu werden … von mir.**

**Der Wolfsbanntrank wird ihn nicht retten…**

**Ich muss immer wieder auf diese Sanduhr starren.  
Dabei weiß ich auch so ganz genau, wann der Mond aufgeht … **

**Ich muss mich zusammennehmen, wenigstens ICH muss versuchen, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, wenn meine beiden „lieben" Mitgefangenen das schon nicht tun.**

**Hah, es ist ein Witz, nein, es ist schon blanker Hohn.  
Dabei fällt es grade MIR kurz vor Vollmond immer so schwer, mich zu beherrschen.  
Ich bin dann immer ganz nervös und leicht reizbar.**

**Verdammt … wie sind wir nur in diese Situation gelangt?**

**Es war eine Falle … ja, ganz eindeutig, eine von den Todessern gelegte Falle.  
Sie haben Severus also schon im Verdacht gehabt und ihm falsche Informationen zugespielt, die er an den Orden weitergab.  
Und Dumbledore war nicht in der Lage, dies zu durchschauen … und nun sitzen wir hier und warten darauf, dass der Mond aufgeht und ich die Arbeit des Henkers für die Todesser übernehme…**

**Wenn es einen Gott gibt … bitte hilf uns!**

**Ich will nicht zum Mörder werden … in einem fairen Kampf, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt… das ist schon schlimm genug … aber bitte nicht auf diese Art …**

**_TBC_**

Ein paar Reviews wären fantastisch!

;o)


	3. Schadenfreude, Trotz, Hoffnungslosigkeit

**Mein Dank für die lieben Reviews (die nicht frech waren -g-) geht an**

_BineBlack, Jo, Padfoot's Mate und Trovia (grade noch reingerutscht -g-)_**! Ihr seid die Besten ;o)**

Ein weiterer Moment in den Gedanken der drei Gefangenen.

* * *

_**AN TOLL DUBH- The Dungeon**_

**10:42:36**

**10:42:35**

**10:42:34**

**Schadenfreude**

Hahaha, Black und Lupin haben sich angefaucht, wie alte Weiber. Lupin scheint auf dem Zahnfleisch zu gehen. Er glaubt wohl, ich sehe nicht, wie er immer wieder die Sanduhr anstarrt. Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken. Das fehlt auch noch, dass Black vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich eine Heidenangst davor habe, dass mich diese Bestie zerfleischt. Ich grüble die ganze Zeit, ob es nicht noch irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, hier herauszukommen … notfalls auch mit Lupin und Black … Hah! Dumbledore wäre wohl ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn ich seine Lieblinge nicht retten könnte. Ich würde mit angemessen zerknirschter Miene vor ihn treten und sagen: „Herr Direktor, ich bin untröstlich aber Black und Lupin haben es leider nicht geschafft…"

Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein!

Die Todesser haben mir eine Falle gestellt … Malfoy wollte mich sprechen, mir von einem großen Fang berichten … klar, es waren die beiden hirnlosen Gryffindor, die ihm ins Netz gegangen sind …

Aber ich hatte noch Zeit, mich in Malfoy Manor umzusehen.

Ich habe den Geheimgang zu den Kerkern entdeckt und dabei haben sie mich dann überrascht und überwältigt.

Vor meinem Aufbruch nach Malfoy Manor habe ich Dumbledore zwar eine Nachricht geschickt, aber was nützt das schon? Keines der Ordensmitglieder könnte den Eingang zum Geheimgang finden, gutgläubige Stümper, die sie allesamt sind, selbst Moody mit seiner Paranoia weiß nicht, wie ein Todesser denkt, weiß nicht, welche Möglichkeiten die schwarze Magie bietet…

Malfoys überhebliches Grinsen … ich hätte es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gehext … ja, er war immer sehr misstrauisch, was mich betraf, hat sogar seinen Sohn damit betraut, ein Auge auf mich zu haben … hah … Draco … der Junge ist so naiv … er hat keine Ahnung davon, wie sein Vater ihn manipuliert. Und er ist so erpicht darauf, seinem Vater zu gefallen, so begierig ein Todesser zu werden … Draco, damit schaufelst du dir dein eigenes, frühes Grab!

* * *

**Trotz**

_Moony schläft … hoffe ich zumindest. Er ist mit den Nerven am Ende und versucht es nicht zu zeigen. Verdammt! Wenn nur nicht heute Vollmond wäre! Es nimmt ihn furchtbar mit und er ist so gereizt wie sonst nie. Er hat sich auf mich und Snape gestürzt … er hat uns angeschrieen, wir sollten uns endlich zusammenreißen und unseren Hass für eine Weile vergessen … so kämen wir hier nie heraus._

_Pah, ICH kann mich zusammenreißen … es ist schließlich allein Snivellus' Schuld … er reizt mich bis aufs Blut … soll ER doch damit aufhören …_

_Ok … ich schätze, ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig … aber das werde ich nie zugeben, jedenfalls nicht vor Snape … diesem Bastard!_

_Ich hasse einfach diese Untätigkeit … und mir tun meine Knochen weh … aber ich muss mich bewegen._

_Wenn ich so weiter mache, laufe ich noch eine Spur in den felsigen Boden … Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben! Ob Dumbledore schon nach uns sucht?_

_Snivellus behauptet, wir wären in den geheimen Kerkern von Malfoy Manor und niemand vom Orden wüsste davon … schon gar nicht, wo der versteckte Eingang zu finden sei. Er wüsste es, aber das nützt uns natürlich auch nichts mehr. Er hat ihn angeblich erst vor Stunden entdeckt und keine Zeit mehr gehabt, Dumbledore zu informieren._

_Es gibt hier noch ein zweites Gitter. Eine Verbindung zu einer Zelle nebenan, aber das bringt uns auch nicht weiter, da die zweite Zelle ebenfalls verriegelt ist. Fenster gibt es hier auch keine…_

_Verdammt!_

* * *

**Hoffnungslosigkeit**

**Mein Kopf schmerzt, mir ist schwindelig … die Todesser haben ganze Arbeit geleistet.**

**Und ich habe so einen Hunger.**

**Ich habe schon versucht zu schlafen, um wenigstens das Loch in meinem Magen zu vergessen.**

**Natürlich geben uns die Todesser nichts zu essen. Es ist ja auch viel „lustiger" einen ausgehungerten Werwolf auf sein Opfer loszulassen. Ich habe schon oft, nicht genug zu essen gehabt, aber vor Vollmond ist es besonders schlimm. Ich hatte mir oft Essen aufgespart, nur um nicht vor Vollmond hungern zu müssen.**

**Sirius läuft hin und her, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, das tut er immer, wenn er nicht weiter weiß.**

**Ich sehe auch keinen Ausweg. Es stehen zwar keine Wachen vor den Zellen, aber ich habe die Gitter schon alle untersucht, da ist nichts zu machen, schon gar nicht ohne Zauberstab.**

**Nur ab und zu kommt Malfoy oder ein anderer seiner Todesserfreunde, um uns zu verhöhnen. Ich habe auch Peter unter ihnen entdeckt … aber ich habe mir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass Sirius ihn bemerkt hat, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich vor Wut gegen das Gitter geworfen und wäre gänzlich ausgerastet.**

**Die Todesser wissen außerdem, dass Sirius ein Animagus ist … natürlich, das hat Peter ihnen erzählt. Sie wollen sehen, ob der „Hund" seinen Erzfeind vor dem Werwolf beschützen wird …**

**DAS frage ich mich auch …**

_**TBC**_

Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich riesig freuen!  
LG, PadBlack


	4. Reue, Schmerz, Freundschaft

**UND WIEDER HEISSEN DANK FÜR EURE LIEBEN REVIEWS!**

Die Reviewantworten findet ihr in der Bio ;o)

**A/N:** In diesem Teil ist der winzige Spoiler zu Band 6!

**_

* * *

_**

_**AN TOLL DUBH- The Dungeon**_

**07:21:52**

**07:21:51**

**07:21:50**

**Reue**

Dementoren … drei Stück … für jeden von uns einen …

Endlich sind sie weg …

Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich die Gesellschaft der Seelensauger genossen habe. Nein, im Gegenteil! Es war wie ein wahr gewordener Alptraum. Ich hab sie gesehen … die Opfer … die Menschen … ich hab sie getötet … verborgen unter der Kapuze der Todesser … ich musste es tun … sonst hätten sie mich enttarnt … aber genützt hat es mir letztendlich nichts … ich wurde enttarnt … also waren ihre Tode umsonst … die Frauen, Kinder und Männer, ihre Gesichter, die mich in meinen Träumen verfolgen … wenigstens ist es bald vorbei … dann werde ich schlafen … endlich traumlos schlafen … für immer … oder in der Hölle schmoren…

Wenn mich der Werwolf getötet hat … was er wohl gesehen hat?

Er ist ganz bleich und eingefallen …

Hah! Aber er scheint das blühende Leben gegen Black zu sein … wer hätte das gedacht? Black ist förmlich durchgedreht … hat geschrien und ist schließlich flennend zusammengebrochen … wie hat er dann 12 Jahre in Azkaban überstanden? Ich dachte, ihm würde es am allerwenigsten ausmachen!

Jetzt liegt er wie ein heulendes kleines Kind in Lupins Armen … widerlich! Was sind die beiden? Schwuchteln?

Endlich habe ich ein gutes Druckmittel gegen Black, kann mich für seine Überheblichkeit, seine Arroganz und den ganzen Ärger, den er mir bereitet hat, rächen … aber Lupin sieht mich immer wieder an … sein Blick passt nicht zu seiner schwächlichen Erscheinung … er ist warnend, drohend?… Hat wohl Angst, ich könnte seinem Schoßhündchen etwas tun?

Aber ich habe ja noch ein bisschen Zeit …

Vielleicht ist mein Schicksal auch gar nicht das Schlechteste … Malfoy hat schon angekündigt, dass diejenigen, die die Nacht überleben, den Kuss des Dementors bekommen … das dürften dann wohl Lupin und Black sein … dann bekommen sie doch noch beide, was sie verdienen!

* * *

**Schmerz**

_Es war so furchtbar … wie ganz zu Anfang in Azkaban …_

_Ich habe es nicht geschafft, mich zu verwandeln, es kam so plötzlich, so unerwartet…_

_Ich dachte, ich würde es nicht aushalten … die Kälte … die Hoffnungslosigkeit … die Dementoren … Über 2 Jahre bin ich keinem mehr begegnet. Ich dachte, nachdem ich Azkaban überstanden habe, kann ich ihnen gegenübertreten, aber ich kann es nicht … wie hab ich die ganzen Jahre nur überlebt? Diese Stunde kam mir vor wie ein ganzes Leben …_

_Moony hat mich aufgeweckt… aus meiner Hölle. Er hält mich im Arm. Mir ist immer noch so kalt … und Snape … Snape … diese Stück Dreck hat nun einen guten Grund, mich fertig zu machen … mich mit meiner Schwäche aufzuziehen … ich kann ihn nicht ansehen, aber ich weiß, dass er grinst, sein widerliches, schleimiges und unmenschliches Grinsen … ich HASSE ihn!_

_Oh Remus, lass mich jetzt bitte nicht los … ich weiß, ich bin schwach … ich sollte mich zusammenreißen und Snape und den Todessern ins Gesicht lachen … wo ist mein Stolz, wenn ich ihn mal brauche?_

_Sie wollen uns den Kuss des Dementors geben, wenn wir die Nacht überleben …_

_Oh mein Gott, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ertrage … ich sollte mich einfach nicht verwandeln, vielleicht tötet Moony mich dann auch?_

_NEIN!  
Das darf ich nicht einmal denken!  
DAS kann ich Moony nicht antun …  
NIEMALS!  
Er hat schon genug gelitten … und wenn er dann schon zum Mörder werden muss, dann kann ich ihn damit zumindest nicht allein lassen …_

* * *

**Freundschaft**

**Sirius schläft endlich. Er hat sich kaum beruhigen können. Ich weiß, er hat versucht, sich zusammen zu reißen, aber seine Panik beim Erscheinen der Dementoren war beinahe noch erschreckender als die Dementoren selbst. Er hat sich auch nicht verwandelt, wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Er hat gezittert, geweint, geschrieen und ist schließlich zusammengebrochen.**

**Ich habe IHN gesehen … den Wolf … den, der mich zu seinesgleichen gemacht hat … den Schmerz gefühlt, als er mich gebissen hat und die panischen Gesichter meiner Eltern, als ihnen klar wurde, dass ich, ihr Sohn nun ebenfalls zu einer reißenden Bestie werden würde … und dann die Leichen von Lily und James … ihre Beerdigung …**

**DAS ist es also, was mit mir passieren wird … der Kuss des Dementors … außer es geschieht ein Wunder und ein gnädiges Schicksal lässt mich den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben … Ich sollte zumindest versuchen, Sirius davor zu bewahren aber das hieße, dass ich auch ihn töten müsste … aber Moony wird Padfoot nicht töten … Padfoot ist Moonys Rudelgefährte, sein Geruch ist ihm zu vertraut…**

**Abgesehen von diesen nicht grade rosigen Zukunftsaussichten geht es mir inzwischen wieder besser … die Kopfschmerzen haben nachgelassen … wenn da nicht dieser nagende Hunger wäre, mir ist schon richtig schlecht und als Severus sich nicht verkneifen konnte, Sirius noch zusätzlich zu quälen, habe ich tatsächlich meine Beherrschung verloren und ihn beinahe erwürgt … Oh Sirius, ich kann dich ja verstehen … er IST ein schleimiger Bastard!**

**Und ein verdammter Lügner noch dazu … oder vielmehr ein verdammt guter Schauspieler! Er hat so eine Angst vor mir, so eine Angst, dass ich ihn etwas antue … ich kann sie riechen, seine Todesangst … Ich hab die Panik in seinen Augen gesehen, als ich ihn am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Und er tut gut daran, Angst zu haben …**

**_TBC_**

Und wieder die Bitte um ein paar Reviews!  
Seid doch so lieb und schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet!

LG, PadBlack


	5. Wut, Genugtuung, Sarkasmus

**VIELEN DANK AN MEINE LIEBEN REVIEWER!**

**A/N:** Hier nur ein sehr kurzes Chap, sorry. Am Wochenende geht es weiter!

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN TOLL DUBH- The Dungeon**_

**05:16:37**

**05:16:36**

**05:16:35**

**Wut**

Dieser verfluchte Werwolf … mir tut mein Hals immer noch weh … ist losgegangen auf mich, wie ein Berserker … ich hab es ja immer gewusst, dass er eine gefährliche Bestie ist!  
Und warum?  
Nur weil ich sein kleines Schoßhündchen gefragt habe, ob er sich so gefreut hat, seine alten Freunde, die Dementoren, wieder zu sehen, dass er gleich losflennen musste …

Und dann verlangt dieses Monstrum auch noch, dass ich mich hinter Black verstecken soll?

Hinter diesem hirnlosen Köter, der mir eher in den Rücken fällt, als dass er seinen Freund daran hindert, mich zu zerfleischen.

Lächerlich Lupin … absolut lächerlich!  
Deine bisher dümmste Idee!

Noch ein paar Stunden … dass ich grade meine letzten Stunden mit meinen schlimmsten Feinden verbringen muss, DAS ist die wahre Folter … nicht das Warten.

* * *

**Genugtuung**

_Moony … du bist der Beste!_

_Hast dich auf Snape gestürzt, als er mich verhöhnte …_

_Aber jetzt verlangst du von mir etwas Unmögliches!  
Du willst, dass ich IHN beschütze?  
DAS kannst du von mir nicht verlangen!  
Niemals!  
Du willst, dass ich den Wolf davon abhalte, ihn zu töten … andererseits, wenn Snivellus überlebt … tja, mein Lieber, dann teilen wir wohl alle dasselbe Schicksal … komm, du elender Schleimbolzen, gib Küsschen … buah, widerlich!  
Hoffen wir, dass die Dementoren sich ihn zuerst schnappen und sich an ihm den Magen verderben und ihnen der Appetit auf uns damit vergeht …_

_Hah! Mein Zynismus ist wieder da! … na, wenigstens etwas! Willkommen daheim …_

* * *

**Sarkasmus**

**Wenn das so weiter geht, brauchen sich weder Sirius noch Severus Gedanken um das Morgen machen … dann bringe ich sie noch um, bevor der Vollmond aufgeht.**

**Sirius ist mir ein schöner Freund … er soll Severus vor mir beschützen, nein, er MUSS! Aber wer hätte das gedacht, die beiden Streithähne sind sich zum ersten Mal einig. Keiner der beiden will darauf eingehen. Wie kann man nur so verbohrt sein? Sirius will Severus nicht beschützen, eben weil es Severus ist und Severus will sich von Sirius nicht beschützen lassen, eben weil es Sirius ist … argh**

**_TBC_**

ein kleines Review bitte, ja!


	6. Verblüffung, Sorge, Mutlosigkeit

**WIEDER VIELEN DANK FÜR EURE LIEBEN REVIEWS!**

Danksagungen gibt es immer per "Reply" oder in der Bio ;o)

**A/N: **Sorry, wieder ziemlich kurz, aber wir nähern uns dem Ende und das wird dann wieder länger! Die Fortsetzung kommt Mitte der Woche!_**

* * *

**_

AN TOLL DUBH- The Dungeon

**02:51:11**

**02:51:10**

**02:51:09**

**Verblüffung**

Malfoy, dieser gerissene Bastard… ob er überhaupt allein auf diese Idee gekommen ist?

Pah! Unwahrscheinlich!

ZWEI Werwölfe … was für ein perfider Plan…

Lupin bekommt Gesellschaft…

Greyback, der blutrünstigste und mächtigste Werwolf im Dienst des dunklen Lords … die Reste, die Lupin überlässt, wird er vernichten oder werden sich erst die beiden Monster bekämpfen?

Auf jeden Fall brauche ich mir wohl keine Gedanken darum machen, meine Seele zu verlieren … welch „tröstlicher" Gedanke.

* * *

**Sorge**

_Verdammt!_

_Darum hat unsere Zelle also eine Verbindungstür zur Nachbarzelle._

_Ein Voldemort-treuer Werwolf._

_Greyback, ich habe von ihm gehört … Moony hat mir von ihm erzählt.  
__ER war es, der ihn damals gebissen und zum Werwolf gemacht hat._

_Das sieht übel aus!_

_Das sieht SEHR übel aus!_

_Ich frage mich, wie Moony wohl auf den anderen Werwolf reagieren wird?_

_Ist er überhaupt schon mal einem anderen bei Vollmond begegnet?_

_Padfoot hat sich Moony immer untergeordnet, ihn als das Leittier anerkannt._

_Die beiden Werwölfe werden bestimmt aufeinander losgehen … aber die Todesser erwarten wohl, dass Greyback der Stärkere sein wird, denn Voldemort wird bestimmt nicht auf den Anführer seiner Werwolfarmee verzichten wollen._

_Oder die Todesser werden eingreifen, sollte Moony die Oberhand gewinnen._

_Und ich brauche mir wohl kaum Hoffnung zu machen, dass Padfoot gegen Greyback eine Chance hat … Moony kennt mich, aber der andere Werwolf wird mich nur als Feind betrachten…_

_Was für ein teuflischer Plan!_

_Das hätte ich Malfoy gar nicht zugetraut!

* * *

_

**Mutlosigkeit**

**Diese Todesser sind ideenreicher, als ich dachte …**

**Jetzt wissen wir, warum unsere und die Nachbarzelle mit einer zusätzlichen Tür verbunden sind …**

**Es reicht ihnen nicht, dass EIN Werwolf sich verwandelt und auf Severus losgeht … Nein, ER wird auch da sein …**

**Greyback, Fenrir Greyback … der mich gebissen hat … der aus mir einen Werwolf gemacht hat … der mich verflucht hat.**

**Und er wird auch nicht vor Padfoot halt machen und ihn eventuell verschonen.**

**Ich hatte so gehofft, dass wir dadurch Zeit gewinnen, wenn Sirius Snape beschützt.**

**Sirius hat schließlich unter Murren zugestimmt, weil er mich damit vielleicht von einem Mord abhalten kann, aber Severus … ich glaube, DAS wird er mir erst recht nicht verzeihen …**

**Aber jetzt mit Greyback … nein, da haben weder Sirius noch Severus eine Chance.**

**Er ist der mächtigste und brutalste Werwolf, den es je gegeben hat… das absolute Alpha-Tier.**

**Ein Gutes hat das Ganze dann doch … ich werde wohl kaum dazu kommen, Severus zu töten, weil ich nicht glaube, dass ich stark genug bin, gegen Greyback lange zu überleben und danach wird er sich auf Sirius und Severus stürzen…**

**_TBC_**

An alle Leser...der PC stürzt nicht ab, wenn man auf das kleine blaue "Knöpfchen" klickt! ;o)  
Ein kleines Feedback wäre wirklich toll!

LG, PadBlack


	7. Angst, Verbundenheit, Resignation

**VIELEN DANK AN MEINE LIEBEN REVIEWER!**

Die Antworten stehen wie immer in der Bio oder gab es per reply!

**A/N:** Auf in den Endspurt...das große Finale gibt es am Sonntag!

Ich hoffe auf das eine oder andere Review...vielleicht ein paar Mutmaßungen zum Schluß?..!..?..!

* * *

A**N TOLL DUBH- The Dungeon**

**00:08:04**

**00:08:03**

**00:08:02**

**Angst**

Gleich ist es soweit…

Ich habe Angst…

Ich kann es nicht länger leugnen … jedenfalls nicht vor mir selbst.

Wie gut, dass ich schon immer meine Gefühle hinter kalter Verachtung verbergen konnte.

Meinen Feinden gönne ich nicht die Genugtuung, sich an meiner Schwäche zu weiden.

Aber jetzt sind auch noch Draco und der Potter-Bengel da und schauen zu.

Der dumme Potter ist also Draco gefolgt und hat sich auch noch, dämlich, wie er ist, dabei erwischen lassen … genau wie sein heißgeliebter Pate.

Hah! Black hat das völlig aus der Fassung gebracht, sein verhätschelter, kleiner Liebling in den Händen der Todesser. Er ist so geschockt, dass er tatsächlich mal die Klappe hält.

Die Todesser wollen Potter natürlich an dem Schauspiel teilhaben lassen, bevor sie ihn dem dunklen Lord „schenken"… was für ein Fang…

Und das Monster ist unruhig …

Greyback ist inzwischen in der Nachbarzelle … die Todesser vor den Gittern …

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy seinen Junior her holt, um ihn bei diesem Massaker zusehen zu lassen.

Er will wohl frühzeitig einen „guten" Todesser aus ihm machen…

* * *

**Verbundenheit**

_Verdammt!_

_Harry…_

_Sie haben Harry geschnappt!_

_Und er soll nun zusehen, wie wir sterben…_

_Diese verdammten Bastarde!_

_Wenn ich euch nur in die Finger bekäme…_

_Gleich passiert es …_

_Ja, … ich habe Angst…_

_Ich habe Angst vor Greyback … nicht vor dem Tod!_

_Natürlich will ich nicht sterben!_

_Aber ich dachte, dass ich wenn, dann vielleicht im Kampf gegen Todesser sterben und noch einige von ihnen mitnehmen würde. Ich wollte jedenfalls nicht als Werwolffutter in einer Zelle enden._

_Und ich habe Angst um Harry!_

_Ach Harry, wie konntest du nur Draco folgen?_

_…blöde Frage, Black! Er ist James' Sohn … ein waschechter Rumtreiber … was hast du erwartet? Wenn die Situation nicht so aussichtslos wäre, wäre ich sehr stolz auf dich Harry … und glaub mir, dein Vater auch!_

_Aber sie wollen dich Voldemort opfern…VERDAMMT! LASST MICH HIER RAUS!_

_Ich werde es euch zeigen! Lasst die Finger von meinem Patenkind!_

_Verdammt!_

_Verdammt!_

_Verdammt!_

_Es hilft ja doch nichts … die Todesser werden mich doch nur auslachen und verspotten… ach Harry, es tut mir Leid … ich bin Schuld, dass du hier bist … ICH wollte, dass wir uns heute treffen und als ich nicht kam und du den Malfoy-Bengel gesehen hast, bist du ihm hinterher geschlichen … ICH BIN SCHULD!_

_Ich hab jetzt nicht nur deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen, nein, nun hab ich auch noch dein Leben zerstört … ich verdiene, was mit mir passiert!_

_…Verdammt!..._

_Armer Moony, er ist so nervös und reizbar._

_Er kann sich einfach nicht mehr. Normalerweise entledigt er sich seiner Kleidung vor einer Verwandlung, weil er sie sonst zerfetzt, aber dieses Mal nicht… wer weiß, wahrscheinlich ist es das letzte Mal, dass er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt._

_Dann wird es aber auch das letzte Mal sein, dass Padfoot erscheint!_

_Ich bleibe an deiner Seite, Moony, egal was passiert!_

_Ich verlasse dich nicht, selbst wenn du mich angreifst!_

_Ja, ich werde versuchen Snievellus zu schützen … für dich, Remus, mein Freund! Aber wenn er sich nicht von mir beschützen lassen will … nun, dann soll es halt nicht sein…_

* * *

**Resignation**

**Gleich ist es soweit…**

**Ich habe Angst…**

**Gleich werde ich zum Mörder werden, oder ich werde sterben…**

**Greyback steht schon diabolisch grinsend an den Gitterstäben zur Nachbarzelle … er erscheint mir wie das personifizierte Böse.**

**Und dann ist tatsächlich Harry hier.**

**Er wurde ebenfalls gefangen von den Todessern.**

**Er ist ganz starr vor Angst.**

**Er soll zusehen, bei dem, was gleich geschieht:**

**dass ich mich in einen Werwolf verwandle,**

**dass Greyback sich verwandelt,**

**dass wir kämpfen,**

**dass wir uns auf Snape und Sirius stürzen und sie zerfleischen...**

**Warum können die Todesser ihm DAS nicht ersparen? Und dann soll er auch noch Voldemort ausgeliefert werden…**

**Ich würde ja um ein Wunder flehen, aber ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr…**

**… es beginnt…**

**Greybacks Grinsen wird kleiner.**

**Er spürt es … der Mond … er geht auf …**

**Aaaaaaaaah, der Schmerz…**

**_TBC_**

Gespannt, wie es ausgeht?  
Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein kleines Kommi!

LG, PadBlack


	8. das Ende

**A/N:** zu guter Letzt noch einen laaangen Schluss!

Viel Spaß!

_**

* * *

**_

AN TOLL DUBH- The Dungeon

**...das Ende**

Remus erwachte langsam aus seinem Schlaf. Er blinzelte, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sich zurechtfand. Um ihn herum war alles hell und freundlich. Sonnenlicht flutete durch die Fenster. Er befand sich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Auf dem Nachbarbett, die Beine über den Bettrand baumelnd, saß Sirius und grinste ihn an.

„Na, du alter Langschläfer, endlich aufgewacht?"

Remus' Gedanken waren noch durcheinander.

„Sirius?  
Was ist passiert?  
Wie komme ich hierher?  
Waren wir nicht gefangen?  
Und Snape?  
Und die Todesser?  
Und Greyback? … wieso leben wir überhaupt noch?  
Und wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Langsam, langsam, alter Freund! Kannst du dich an gar nichts mehr erinnern?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und verzog sofort das Gesicht. Ein stechender Schmerz durchschoss seinen Kopf. Die üblichen Schmerzen nach einer Verwandlung ohne Wolfsbanntrank … und noch ein bisschen mehr.

„Ich weiß, dass wir gefangen waren, die Todesser … ein anderer Werwolf … Greyback … haben wir gekämpft? Ja, ich erinnere mich an einen Kampf … an Schmerzen … an Blitze … an Blut … einzelne Bilder, mehr nicht. Erzähl mir bitte, was geschehen ist!"

„Du hast über 24 Stunden geschlafen." Sirius grinste, dann begann er seinen Bericht. „Aaalso … du hast dich verwandelt und Snapey-Boy hat sich ängstlich in eine Ecke verzogen …"  
Er lachte bellend auf.  
„Oh Mann, hatte der einen Schiss … er hat zwar versucht, seinen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, aber als ich mich in Padfoot verwandelt hatte, konnte ich seinen Angstschweiß riechen … hahaha, er hat sich fast in die Hosen gemacht…"

„Sirius, würdest du mir bitte erzählen, was passiert ist? Ich kann mir auch so vorstellen, dass Severus Angst hatte. Ich hatte übrigens auch Angst, bevor ich mich verwandelt habe und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das alles für dich nur ein Riesenspaß gewesen ist."  
Remus' Blick war tadelnd und bewirkte, dass Sirius zumindest kurz beschämt zu Boden sah.  
Dann aber war der Schalk in seinen Augen zurück.  
Sirius blieb einfach ein kindischer Tunichtgut.  
Er grinste breit.

„Sirius!" Remus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ok! Schon gut."  
Sirius bemühte sich um Ernsthaftigkeit.  
„Also, du hattest dich verwandelt und warst wohl von den verschiedenen Gerüchen irritiert, die vielen Menschen und der andere Werwolf. Jedenfalls bist du erst ziemlich orientierungslos durch die Gegend getappt. Ich habe mich, ganz wie du es wolltest, vor Snape gestellt."  
Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, erzählte aber weiter.

„Die Todesser öffneten das Verbindungsgitter und Greyback, ebenfalls in Werwolfgestalt, stürzte mit gefletschten Zähnen in unsere Zelle und gleich auf dich los. Du, sein Rivale, warst wohl das interessantere Ziel. Die Todesser johlten und grölten und sahen euch gebannt zu. Sie feuerten Greyback an. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ihr wart so ineinander verbissen. Jedenfalls achtete niemand auf mich oder Snape. Der Giftmischer versuchte, sich an euch vorbei in die Nachbarzelle zu schleichen, doch Greyback bemerkte ihn und schnappte nach ihm."

Sirius rieb sich gedankenverloren seinen linken Oberschenkel und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Er hat DICH gebissen?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

Sirius grinste schief.

„Naja, sagen wir, ich stand ihm im Weg …", Sirius fuhr hastig fort. „Aber du hast dich sofort wieder in Greyback festgebissen, sodass er dir wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen musste. Ehrlich, Moony, ich bin froh, dass wir auf der selben Seite stehen! Ich dachte immer, Padfoot wäre dir ebenbürtig."

Er stockte, dann sagte er leise. „Ich hätte nicht die geringste Chance gegen dich." Remus senkte den Blick.

„Wir waren grade an euch vorbei, als es einen lauten Knall gab, eine Explosion, würde ich sagen. Und plötzlich war sie da, unsere Rettung. Moody vorneweg. Sie waren doch noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

Sirius grinste wieder breit.

„Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, ich glaube, der halbe Orden war da und hat sich auf die völlig überrumpelten Todesser gestürzt … ach ja, und Harry hat sich Malfoy junior vorgenommen." Jetzt schwang Stolz in Sirius' Stimme mit.

„Harry? … Stimmt, Harry war ja auch dabei … Ist ihm auch nichts geschehen?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Keine Sorge, Moony, nur ein paar Kratzer, und die hat Poppy längst geheilt." Sirius zwinkerte vergnügt. „Ich glaube, er wäre sogar enttäuscht gewesen, wenn er gänzlich ohne Blessuren davon gekommen wäre."

„Sirius!", mahnte Remus, doch dann fuhr er unsicher fort. „Und … und er hat gesehen, wie ich … wie wir uns verwandelt haben! Und den Kampf…" Remus' Stimme wurde leise.

„Ja." Antwortete Sirius schlicht.

„Ist er … ich meine … was denkst du … verachtet er mich jetzt?"

„Unsinn, Moony!", fiel Sirius ihm heftig ins Wort.

„Natürlich verachtet er dich nicht! Das würde er niemals tun! Wie kommst du auf diese dumme Idee? Er hat dich sehr gern und sorgt sich um dich. Er saß eine ganze Weile ebenfalls an deinem Bett, aber Poppy hat ihn schließlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt. Ich werde ihm gleich Bescheid geben, dass du wieder wach bist. Im Übrigen war es doch nicht das erste Mal, dass er gesehen hat, wie du dich verwandelst. Ehrlich, Moony, du grübelst zu viel." Bei den letzten Worten hatte Sirius breit gegrinst.

„Nun gut, Sirius, würdest du mir dann bitte erzählen, wie Harry überhaupt in die Hände der Todesser gelangt ist? Und wie Moody und die anderen uns gefunden haben?"

„Klar, das hätte ich längst getan, wenn du mich nicht immer wieder unterbrochen hättest, mein Freund." Sirius hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Bitte, Sirius, verzeih mir meine Ungeduld." Remus seufzte ergeben, doch dann breitete sich ein listiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, „aber du solltest DAS lassen! So siehst du Severus erschreckend ähnlich." Und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, bei Sirius' empörtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Willst du nun wissen, wie es weiter gegangen ist, oder soll ich dir lieber den Giftmischer schicken.", brauste Sirius auf, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und sprang vom Bett.

„Und jetzt bist du wieder ganz Sirius.", kommentierte Remus trocken.

„Tut mir Leid, Padfoot, ok? Fangen wir einfach noch mal von vorne an!"

„Na gut…" Sirius setzte sich wieder aufs Bett, fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare und begann erneut mit seinem Bericht.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Wie haben Moody und die anderen uns gefunden?"

„Dumbledore hatte sie informiert, als Snape von seinem Treffen mit Malfoy nicht zurückkam und auch sonst keine Nachricht schickte. Da sind sie nach Malfoy Manor appariert und haben sich dort versteckt, um das Haus zu beobachten. Sie kamen nur nicht hinein. Man braucht ein Passwort, wenn man ohne Einladung ins Haus will und einfach anklopfen kam schließlich auch nicht in Frage. Nach und nach kamen die Todesser und verschwanden im Haus. Und schließlich tauchte irgendwann Malfoys Sohn mit Harry im Schlepptau auf. Malfoy hatte es geschafft, Harry den Zauberstab abzunehmen. Tonks hätte am liebsten eingegriffen, aber Kingsley hielt sie davon ab. Moody hatte sich unter seinem Tarnumhang an der Haustür postiert und bekam so das Passwort mit … Reinblutstolz" Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Das war riskant, Harry in die Höhle des Löwen zu schicken.", bemerkte Remus.

„Ja, das war es.", pflichtete Sirius ihm bei. „Aber es hat funktioniert und ich will im Nachhinein nicht darüber nachdenken, was hätte schief gehen können."

„Erzähl weiter! Wieso ist Harry überhaupt mit Draco zusammengestoßen?"

„Hm, daran bin im Grunde ich schuld.", gab Sirius kleinlaut zu. Remus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Jetzt siehst DU aus wie Snivellus.", kommentierte Sirius nun seinerseits trocken fuhr aber dann fort. „Wir waren verabredet, in der Heulenden Hütte." Sirius warf Remus einen raschen Blick zu.

„IHR WART WAS? Remus' Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Verabredet in der Heulenden Hütte? An Vollmond? Sirius, bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?"

„Beruhige dich, Moony. Es wäre ja eigentlich nichts passiert … wir waren lange vor Mondaufgang verabredet und du hattest den Wolfsbanntrank genommen … nun ja, bis auf die letzten zwei Tage. Jedenfalls wartete Harry eine Stunde auf mich und als ich nicht kam, machte er sich auf den Rückweg und dabei bemerkte er Draco und schlich ihm hinterher.

Draco war auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, um per Portschlüssel nach Malfoy Manor zu reisen. Die beiden gerieten aneinander. Harry verlor seinen Zauberstab und stürzte sich mit bloßen Händen auf Draco, und in diesem Moment ging der Portschlüssel los."

„Und Moody und die anderen sind den beiden dann ins Haus gefolgt?"

„Genau so war es. Moody schaffte es, unter dem Tarnumhang mit ins Haus zu schleichen und beobachtete, wie Draco und Harry von Malfoy in Empfang genommen wurden. Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass Malfoy Senior vor Stolz auf seinen Sprössling fast geplatzt ist! Sie verschwanden im geheimen Keller und Moody konnte auch diesen ausspionieren. Dann kehrte er zu den anderen zurück und sie heckten einen Befreiungsplan aus. Aber ihr größter Vorteil lag im Überraschungsmoment."

„Wurden wenigstens irgendwelche Todesser verhaftet?", fragte Remus ernst nach einer Weile.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er langsam. „Zwar wurden einige der Todesser verwundet und einer sogar von Greyback gebissen … ja, ein Werwolf mehr in Voldemorts Reihen, aber Malfoy schaffte es schließlich, das Stundenglas explodieren zu lassen und in dem Staub und den Scherben, die dabei durcheinander wirbelten, konnten sie fliehen.

Bevor du dir unnötige Gedanken machst, Moony, DU hast niemanden gebissen."

Remus' angespannter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in Erleichterung.

„Du wurdest schon vorher von einem Schockzauber getroffen. Tut mir Leid, Moony, ich schätze, ein Teil deiner Schmerzen rühren noch daher."

„Glaub mir, Sirius, für die Gewissheit, dass ich niemanden verletzt oder getötet habe, würde ich sogar den Cruciatus-Fluch auf mich nehmen!"

„Ja, das glaube ich dir, mein Freund, doch das würde ich niemals zulassen, hörst du!"

Sirius war mit einem Schritt an Remus' Seite und ergriff dessen Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Danke, Padfoot!"

Eine Zeitlang sahen sich die Freunde nur stumm an. Schließlich schluckte Sirius und sprach mit leiser Stimme. „Peter war unter ihnen, den Todessern. Er hatte seine Maske verloren…"

„Ich weiß!" antwortete Remus ebenfalls leise.

„Und du hast mir nichts davon erzählt?", brauste Sirius wütend auf.

„Und was hätte es genützt, Sirius? Du hättest nichts tun können." Remus seufzte resigniert.

„Er ist wieder entwischt. Wenn du mir früher etwas gesagt hättest, hätte ich ihn aufhalten können."

„Das ist nicht sicher. Wir werden ihn noch erwischen, Sirius, verlass dich darauf! Früher oder später werden wir ihn kriegen."

Sirius nickte mechanisch, sein Blick wurde düster und leer … sein Azkaban-Blick.

„Also hast du tatsächlich Severus' Leben gerettet?", fragte Remus Sirius nach einer Weile, um ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen.

Sirius' Blick klärte sich. Er sah auf, dann begann er von neuem zu grinsen.

„Jaaa! Das verzeiht er mir nie!"

Beide lachten schallend auf.

„Weißt du was, Remus? Eigentlich war es von Anfang an klar, dass die Sache für uns gut ausgehen würde!", kam es schließlich von Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„So? Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Ganz einfach! Ein Werwolf und ein Spinner, sind immer die Gewinner!

Und jetzt gehe ich und hole dir Harry."

Und mit einem Lachen drehte Sirius sich um, verwandelte sich und verließ bellend den Krankenflügel.

Remus ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise in sich hinein.

**THE END**

* * *

**Nachtrag: **Ich fürchte, ich hab mich an der Stelle, wo Sirius bestätigt, dass Greyback ihn gebissen hat, missverständlich ausgedrückt. Er hatte sich in Padfoot verwandelt und ich habe es im Canon immer so interpretiert, dass ein Animagus in Tiergestalt durch einen Werwolfbiss NICHT infiziert wird. Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt verständlich !

* * *

So, das war es nun!  
Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Weiß jemand, wo ich Sirius' Spruch geklaut (und nur leicht abgewandelt) habe? -g-

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich niemanden getötet habe ;o)

Schreibt mir doch bitte zum Abschluß noch ein kleines Review!  
Die Antworten kommen wieder in die Bio bzw. per Reply!

Liebe Grüße und Danke fürs Lesen!  
PadBlack


End file.
